The production of ground meat is currently accomplished with a net weight system. A net weight system is where the ground meat product is produced at a target weight that deviates based on the limitations found in the current processes and equipment. A catch weight is calculated by weighing the package and printing a label on top of the package that indicates the weight of the ground meat that is actually in the package. Therefore, each package can weigh a different amount and the pricing label is calculated by the price per weight. This variability in each package produced creates problems such as the need for individualized packaging, the amount of ground meat product that needs to be kept in inventory and the ability to market a consistent quantity of product to the consumer.
An exact weight production of ground meat product would provide many benefits to the manufacturer, retailer, and consumer. However, an exact weight product is not capable of being realized at the current time due to inconsistency of the product, speed of production and limitations of the current equipment and processes. Currently, when an exact weight product is requested, the product needs to be at least the target weight or greater and is packaged as to indicate that the product is exactly the target weight. Any overage from the target weight is given to the customer at no additional charge, which results in a very significant expense. Consequently, target weight packaging is currently a very impractical and costly process.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.